Soul Eater Parody!
by Icetiger 13
Summary: When you shove a bunch of people into a room of the unknown, things tend to happen. No pairings, just simple and straightforward randomness! Enjoy! :D One shot!


This is most likely a short one shot.

First one for the Soul Eater Category, but I've always loved this series. :)

I'm making this because of a roleplaying I did with a few other people on Iscribble. I have to say, I had alot of fun! :D

So this is dedicated to them. Hopefully they like this and I didn't like... pulvarize the awesomeness they've created alongside with me.

Disclaimer : I don't own Soul Eater. Point of view is set from Maka's. Who I was in the chat room. XDD Reason :.. easier to make this up I guess? O.o

* * *

Maka paced around the small space provided by Shinigami. Soul, Excalibur, a future version of Soul, and Asura, who has been brought back from the dead for this event.

Looking around her sweat dropped. " Why is Asura alive?" Maka muttered and Asura smiled. " I don't know actually. I just came along." Maka sighed and looked over towards Soul. " If he notices, you're almost as good as dead." Maka stated simply and Soul, hearing the mentioning of his name turned his head to see Maka talking to Asura.

"Oi, what are you doing alive? I'm pretty sure we kicked your ass, severely at that one." Soul retorted loudly. Maka did a facepalm. Asura shrugged, " I just remember ending up here. Is that a problem, Albino boy?" Asura retorted back and Soul twitched. " I'll be calling you words that will make look so uncool right away." Soul exasperated. Maka sighed once more. Excalibur, whom had been trapped in this room as well, walked towards the two teens and kishin.

" I, the great Excalibur, am here." He stated and Soul groaned loudly. " Why do you have to be here?" Soul stated in sheer annoyance. Asura, taken in by the mystery of Excalibur looked at him. " Shall you be one to take my 1000 page detail of my life, ensuring you to being my meister?" Excalibur looked towards Asura and Asura looked interested. " Please do start your tale, Excalibur." Asura replied, listening and Excalibur cleared his voice. " It all started in the 12th century..." He started and Soul threw a brick at him, which was oddly provided out of no where. "Oi! Don't interrupt him!" Asura hollered and Soul's sweat dropped. " You don't want to listen to him." Soul prewarned and Maka sighed at all the stupidity occurring around her. Excalibur, who somehow obtained some root beer, spat some at Soul's face. " Ugh! Ew! GET THIS SHIT OFFA ME!" Soul yelped loudly. Asura was laughing and Maka shook her head. More things started to appear in the room.

" Let's draw what we've been doing for the last hour." Soul thought of the idea. Excalibur and Asura nodded, and started drawing out of the blue. Out of the impatience Soul was experiencing, he commented something towards Asura. " Oi! Hurry up with the drawing." Soul stated and Maka twitched.

" Maaaaaaa-kaaaa CHOP!" a book came crashing down on Soul's head. Soul, having blood oozing from his new wound, was dead. " Is he dead?" Excalibur asked and Maka shook her head. " He's faking it. But lying men, are so uncool." Maka stated simply and Soul, proclaiming he had risen from the dead, retorted a valid statement. " Watch it bookworm." Soul pointed at Maka. She looked at him. Asura decided to ponder his thoughts aloud. " I wonder why I don't have an epic chop." he mumbled, deciding to help Maka with the upcoming chop.

" Makaaaaaaaaaaaaa-CHOP!" Maka had done it again, this time with Asura adding an extra pain blast through Soul's skull. " I wonder if he's suffering from brain damage." Asura pondered again and Maka shrugged. " He was already brain dead to begin with." and Soul got up once more and stared blankly at Maka. " Would you please STOP doing that. And I'm pretty sure I'm not braindead!" Soul growled.

Maka shrugged. " Some days I wonder, I mean, seriously." Maka replied and Excalibur, out of the blue started stabbing and poking Soul with his cane. " What the hell you aardvark!" Soul retorted and Excalibur did not like his comment. " FOOL, you shall taste the wrath of the pokes!" And continued stabbing Soul with his cane, just at his face this time. Asura sighed and looked at the three people. " I shall unleash madness upon you all! BWAHAHAHA!" And Maka and Soul exchanged glances. " If it's relevant or not, but the black blood has affected us, so we have a better catch on our sanity." Maka explained and Excalibur shrugged. " I don't feel effected whatsoever!" He exclaimed and Soul gave him a light glance. " That's because your already insane." He muttered, which earned him being chased around for the next 48 hours with a root beer spitting Excalibur, who was in a sword form stabbing at both Asura and Soul, while Maka, and Blair who eventually appeared there out of again, no where, they all sat there under the grand observation of The Shinigami-sama.

" Ah! Nothing more then reality television created by your own boredom, students, enemies and allies." He muttered to himself. Death the Kid, and Liz's sweat dropped. Patty, was watching eagerly just nodding her head in sheer agreement, not knowing if Shinigami pushed them in through the mirror, that they would be soon joining the unknown torture, or game show made from boredom.

* * *

And this concludes my -crappy- one shot for Soul Eater. YES ITS INSANE! ENJOY FOOLS!

LOL

:3

Reviews are lovely. No pairings are implied... although I love Soul x Maka. Plot ideas go to my friends made at the chat room, who are being emailed this link. :)

Flames aren't welcome. Yes I know many grammatical errors, logic errors, possible fact errors, Asura errors and many more. Do not care, this is a PARODY. :)

Anyway have a nice day.

-Dayna


End file.
